The present invention relates to turbine generator synchronizer systems and more particularly to synchronizer systems especially adapted for combined cycle electric power plants.
To synchronize a generator to a power system, the generator field is adjusted to obtain a voltage match and the prime mover is controlled to obtain a frequency and phase match before the breaker is closed. An automatic electronic synchronizer can be employed in conjunction with a turbine control system and a generator voltage regulator to generate the turbine speed, field setting and breaker closure signals, or an operator can perform manual synchronization by manually generating like control signals. Automatic digital computer synchronization can also be performed without a separate automatic synchronizer as set forth in the aforementioned copending application Ser. No. 276,508 or as set forth in another copending and coassigned patent application Ser. No. 408,962, entitled "System And Method For Starting, Synchronizing And Operating A Steam Turbine With Digital Computer Control", filed by T. C. Giras and R. Uram on Oct. 23, 1973 as a continuation of an earlier filed parent application.
In the startup of combined cycle electric power plants where multiple generators are interrelated through the energy conversion process and typically reach synchronization readiness at different times and often must be separately synchronized to different power lines, it is desirable to place a positive control on the synchronization process to achieve full plant automation. Multiple generators in a single power plant have been synchronized to common or different power lines sequentially from an operator panel through switching operations made at the panel, but generally those systems have involved generators driven by energy derived from a single cycle heat source. The present disclosure is directed to a synchronizer system which can be employed in the combined cycle electric power plant like the one disclosed in Ser. No. 399,790 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,966.
The description of prior art herein is made on good faith and no representation is made that any prior art considered is the best pertaining prior art nor that the interpretation placed on it is unrebuttable.